Montando na Vassoura
by Paulo Ruembz
Summary: Após a queda de Voldemort, Rony e Harry decidem sair em uma viagem, montados em vassouras. Slash. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

******N/A: **Essa fic possui informações sobre como uma amizade entre homens pode virar um romance quente. Se você tem pavor a este assunto, e não gosta de ler sobre dois homenzinhos fazendo sexo, NÃO LEIA. O aviso está dado.

* * *

**N/A 2:** Eu sei que os livros são melhores e tudo mais mas, por favor, tentem imaginar Harry e Ron com a mesma aparência de Dan e Rup, ok? É assim que eu imagino :P

* * *

Dia 1

_Viver a vida. _Esse tinha sido a proposta do Ron para nossas atividades pós-guerra. Claro, não foi aceita por Hermione, que preferiu voltar à Hogwarts para terminar seus estudos. Cá entre nós... pra quê terminar os estudos? Certamente, tínhamos empregos garantidos no Ministério, até porque fomos os símbolos da resistência à Lord Voldemort. Por isso mesmo, decidi aceitar a proposta de Rony, e embarcamos sozinhos nas vassouras, apenas com a roupa do corpo e o punhado de galeões que tinha me restado da pequena fortuna que meus pais me deixaram. Levamos também uma bússola e um mapa, para não nos perdermos no caminho.

Saímos para a viagem cerca de dois meses depois dos acontecimentos do – que era pra ser – meu último ano em Hogwarts. Dois meses de merecidas férias na casa do Rony, antes de uma nova aventura. Hermione, muitas vezes, aparecia n'A Toca, para visitar seu namorado. Esses dois meses também serviram pra eu me aproximar ainda mais da Gina, e matar toda a saudade acumulada. Vale destacar que a Sra. Weasley não gostou nadinha da ideia de viajarmos sozinhos por mais de uma semana em vassouras. Eu e Rony só a convencemos depois de dizer, várias vezes, que nossas vidas já passaram por maiores riscos nos 7 anos que tinham passado. O que poderia acontecer de pior? Pois bem.

Na manhã da viagem, Gina me acordou com um delicioso café da manhã, e eu agradeci com um delicioso beijo. Rony acordou logo em seguida (ou acordou antes, mas preferiu não interromper o momento), e foi preparar seu próprio café. A Sra. Weasley tinha saído muito cedo para comprar o material escolar de Gina (que prometeu ir logo após me servir o café), pois tinha previsto que o Beco Diagonal estaria lotado, graças à grande quantidade de reinaugurações de lojas. Eu não tinha me oferecido pra ir, pois ainda fico com muito remorso ao entrar na Gemialidades Weasley, que não contava mais com Fred. Acho que Rony sentia a mesma coisa.

Gina se despediu de mim e desceu até a lareira da cozinha, de onde eu ouvi ela gritar 'Beco Diagonal'. Rony subiu ao quarto com uma carta de Hermione na mão, e um sanduíche na outra. A carta desejava boa sorte a nós dois, e alguns caprichos a Rony.

Preparamos as vassouras e levantamos vôo. Por maiores que fossem minhas objeções, Rony implorou pra que nossa primeira parada fosse a Floresta do Dean. A mim, só trazia péssimas recordações, pela deplorável situação em que estávamos – indesejáveis -, pelo estrunchamento do Rony na fuga do Ministério e tudo mais. Baixamos a altitude e pousamos na beira do rio Wye.

Aproveito aqui pra desmentir uma coisa que eu havia escrito antes: levamos sim algumas trouxas de roupas. Acho que uma ou duas, além da roupa do corpo, para garantir que estaríamos vestidos com roupas limpas durante a viagem. Quando uma sujasse, bastaria lavar em algum rio ou lavenderia próxima, e vestir alguma limpa.

Como não havia nenhuma taberna próxima ao local, decidimos fazer peixe assado para o almoço. Eu tratei de pegar alguns peixes, e Rony de sair por aí e arranjar lenha para alimentar a fogueira. Entrei em desespero quando voltei com alguns peixes e Rony havia feito a fogueira bem próximo do lugar onde as vassouras estavam guardadas. Não pelo transporte – sabíamos aparatar muito bem e, embora EU não pudesse aparatar, não estava ligando em quebrar algumas regras do Ministério (tinha quebrado mais de 50 de Hogwarts, durante meu segundo ano) -, mas sim pelo valor sentimental que a minha velha Firebolt tinha. Eu havia depositado nela o mesmo sentimento que tinha pela minha Nimbus, que ganhei no longínquo primeiro ano. Tratei de dar alguns gritos de desespero e tirar as vassouras dali, sob um olhar confuso de Rony.

Eu tinha ouvido falar que peixes assados em folha de Bananeira ficavam maravilhoso, mas a Inglaterra tinha tantas bananeiras quanto o Saara tinha geleiras. Com um feitiço simples, tratamos os peixes e enfiamos eles em espetos para assar. O cheiro era maravilhoso e, misturado à tranquilidade do lugar, era o símbolo da vida boa que tanto desejamos ao longo desses sete anos. Uma vida sem responsabilidades, onde você só tinha que se preocupar com o que comer e onde dormir.

Minha alma de magreza não me deixou comer mais de dois peixes. Acho que foi por causa do café de Gina. Pensando nela, tinha esquecido de convidá-la para a viagem. Ela também não deve ter lembrado. Ou, não queria deixar uma situação 'chata' para o irmão, que ficaria segurando vela durante toda a viagem. Assim que acabamos de comer, apagamos a fogueira e adormecemos ali mesmo, à beira do rio. O barulho da água correndo era relaxante, e os olhos baixaram de tranquilidade, e não de exaustão (como acontecia antes).

Acordamos no meio da tarde. Estava claro o suficiente para tomarmos um bom banho no rio. Rony tratou de tirar a roupa toda e mergulhou assim que acordou. Já eu, fiquei só de cueca e tratei de esfregar minha roupa nas pedras e mergulhá-las no rio, a fim de lavá-las da melhor maneira que eu podia. Rony e eu boiamos no rio, fizemos várias coisas apenas para reviver a infância, ou a pré-adolescência. Lembrei-me das férias do primeiro ano, quando passei uma parte das férias n'A Toca, e aprontei muitas coisas com Rony no terreno. Era bom, e estava sendo bom aquele momento.

Comecei a ter um pensamento egoísta. Talvez fosse bom Hermione não querer fazer parte da viagem. Ter Rony só pra ele, depois de muito tempo de namoro dele com ela, fosse bom. Ter toda a nossa intimidade, de novo. Claro, eu tinha muita intimidade com Hermione – afinal, passamos um ano inteiro grudados -, mas não era a mesma intimidade que dois amigos têm, normalmente.

Olhei para Rony, ele tinha adormecido boiando na beira do rio. Afundei a cabeça dele na água para acordá-lo, e ri quando ele emergiu furioso, fazendo de tudo pra me afogar no rio. Senti uma fisgada na virilha e pronto, minha cueca havia sumido. Tateei os galhos do fundo do rio, pra tentar achar a peça íntima, mas não adiantou. Rony riu. Agora eu estava na mesma situação que ele.

Brincamos mais um pouco, até que percebemos que o sol começava a se por, e nossas mãos e pés estavam mais enrugados que a Batilda Bagshot estaria se estivesse viva. Rony riu da piada com a velha historiadora. Eu gostei de vê-lo rir, e ri também. Gostei porque me sentia na obrigação de fazê-lo feliz, depois de todo o sofrimento que ele e a família passaram por minha causa. Talvez, se o Expresso de Hogwarts não estivesse cheio no meu primeiro ano, eu não tivesse conhecido ele, e ele não passaria por todas as dificuldades que passou nos 7 anos que tinha convivido comigo.

A mesma bolsinha de contas que Hermione levou durante nossa fuga guardava nossos pertences ao longo da viagem. Rony tirou a barraca de dentro da bolsa, e a montou num espaço entre várias árvores. Ainda dava pra ver o rio de dentro da barraca. Montamos uma fogueira do lado de fora da barraca, assamos e comemos os marshmallows que trouxemos d'A Toca. Relembramos muitos momentos que passamos em Hogwarts.

_ Quem diria né, Harry? Que Snape queria, durante todos esses anos, te proteger – comentou Rony.

_ Podia ter protegido de uma maneira mais amigável... Talves deixando de tirar pontos da Grifinória a cada vez que eu respirava...

Comecei a rir, seguido de Rony, que cuspiu o marshmallow todo em mim. Ele passou a mão no meu rosto pra tentar limpar, mas só espalhou mais. Fui até o rio e mergulhei minha cara nele. Quando levantei, esbarrei nele, que estava atrás de mim. Caí por cima dele. Rimos juntos. Terminamos de comer os marshmallows e entramos na barraca.

Rony tinha trazido o novíssimo conjunto de Xadrez de Bruxo que ele tinha ganhado do Sr. Weasley, logo após o fim da guerra. Aliás, o Sr. Weasley sofreu um expressivo aumento de salário após a guerra. Jogamos o xadrez a noite toda, até que percebemos que só abríamos o olho quando alguma peça era destruída.

A barraca só tinha uma cama. Um imprevisto. Como havia só nós dois, concordamos em dividir a cama. E, a partir daí, ficou bem claro que as coisas que aconteceriam durante aquela viagem ficariam só entre nós dois.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi gente, voltei com uma fic nova :P Essa foi totalmente inventada por mim, sem influência de outras histórias. Talvez fique melhor assim, talvez não... POR FAVOR, contribuam para o novo programa 'Autor Esperança', e ajudem o pobrezinho aqui a ter motivação para continuar esta fic. Basta dar um review, aqui embaixo \/.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia 2

Era madrugada quando os pássaros começaram a cantar fora da barraca. Estava fazendo um frio desgraçado, mas alguma coisa estava me esquentando, e eu estava gostando. Senti um peso nas minhas costas e virei pro lado. Ouvi o ronco de Rony, e senti seu bafo no meu rosto. Estava sonolento e gostei. Espere um momento...

_ PORRA RONY! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

Rony acordou aos berros. Ele não estava excitado, nem eu. Ambos percebemos isso e começamos a rir, despreocupados. Mas deixei bem claro que eu não toleraria ser molestado daquela maneira por outra noite. Ele começou a rir quando disse isso.

O frio bateu de novo dentro da barraca. Não eram nem seis da manhã. Acho que a floresta causa isso nas pessoas: o instinto de sair atrás de novas aventuras faz a gente acordar mais cedo. Ou, quem sabe, fosse só o barulho dos pássaros. Enfim, vestimos a roupa e, dessa vez, Rony foi o responsável por arranjar algo pra comer, enquanto eu tratei de fazer a fogueira. Com a ajuda de alguns feitiços simples, fiz uma grande e bem quentinha... Ron chegou meia hora depois, com algumas plantas e carne. Me perguntei quando ele tinha aprendido a caçar, e ainda a separar a carne, mas talvez ele tenha usado algum feitiço que eu desconhecia. Meu único trabalho foi de espetar as carnes e os legumes e colocar em cima da fogueira. Um último banho no rio poderia ter sido bom, mas a água estava tão gelada que dispensamos o banho. Comemos a comida em silêncio, até porque estávamos com sono demais pra pronunciar qualquer palavra.

Guardamos a reduzida bagagem de volta na bolsinha de contas de Hermione, desarmamos a barraca e colocamos no mesmo lugar. Poderia ser perigoso, viajar de vassoura com sono e com a vasta neblina que repousava sobre a floresta, mas fomos mesmo assim. Antes disso, decidimos nosso próximo destino: Paris. Com uma escalada em Londres, lógico.

De cima da neblina, a luz do sol nos esquentou consideravelmente. Já deveria ser oito da manhã, e eu estava assado por estar montado na vassoura por tanto tempo. Eu gostava muito de voar, mas estava desconfortável. Por isso mesmo, dei graças aos Céus quando vi os prédios se tornarem maiores, e as árvores desaparecerem. Pousamos as vassouras próximo à estação de King's Cross, e as guardamos na bolsinha de contas. Entramos na estação e fomos, claro, até à Plataforma 9 3/4. Narramos o dia em que nos conhecemos: quando a mãe de Ron, carinhosamente, me explicou como se atravessava a barreira, e quando viajamos juntos de trem e o nariz dele estava sujo (ganhando uma repressão da, na época, antipática Srta. Granger). Ele riu do meu modo de falar 'Srta. Granger', imitando perfeitamente o modo dela de falar aos 11 anos.

Pensamos em comprar um lanche na estação, mas nem ele nem eu tínhamos libras esterlinas. Um baita erro... Teríamos que ir ao Banco Gringotes para trocar as moedas de ouro e prata.

Chegamos ao Caldeirão Furado. Todos queriam cumprimentar a mim e ao Rony. Afinal, como disse antes, fomos os símbolos da resistência ao Lorde das Trevas, os Indesejáveis. Rony não quis entrar comigo no Beco Diagonal, e não precisei de explicação para entender o motivo. Ele não tinha ido nenhuma vez ao Beco após a morte do irmão, e não gostaria de ver a Gemialidades sem Fred. Entrei sozinho no pequeno quintal do pub, rezando para que não fosse notado e tivesse que ir à Gemialidades. Fui de mansinho até o Banco, e troquei 100 galeões por 500 libras. Vi as caras gigantescas de Fred e Jorge como letreiro da Gemialidades Weasley, um pouco distante do Banco. Não pensei duas vezes e peguei o caminho contrário, indo direto ao pequeno muro que dava para o Caldeirão. Encontrei Rony, que havia bebido duas canecas de Hidromel, mas não estava bêbado. Pegamos as vassouras dentro da bolsinha (com uma certa dificuldade) e começamos a voar. Se tivéssemos sorte, daria tempo de almoçar em Paris.

_ Como estava o Beco? - Rony parecia um pouco triste ao fazer a pergunta.

_ Estava diferente de quando viemos no segundo ano. - Era verdade. Por mais que a maioria das lojas estivesse reinaugurada, não tinha dado tempo de a 'magia infantil' do lugar voltasse a ser como era. Tudo ainda tinha cheiro de 'Comensais da Morte', e o clima ainda tinha a aparência da Travessa do Tranco.

_ Hum.

As águas do Canal da Mancha eram maravilhosas de se ver, e não estávamos voando com toda a velocidade que nossas vassouras permitiam. Algumas vezes eu, por pirraça, descia a vassoura a ponto de dar pequenos mergulhos na água. Rony, pra competir, começou a fazer o mesmo.

Chegamos encharcados em Paris, mas alguns feitiços nos fizeram ficar secos assim que pousamos numa ruela pouco movimentada da cidade. Guardamos as vassouras novamente, e conversamos sobre a ideia de procurar o castelo de Beauxbatons e ver se os elogios de Fleur à escola eram dignos. Mas estávamos famintos, e não sabíamos falar bem francês. Desejei que os franceses falassem inglês e deixassem o ódio a nós, ingleses, de lado para nos servir uma boa refeição.

Foi difícil, mas encontramos um restaurante que não fosse da 'alta gastronomia'. Queríamos comer, e não passar um grão de comida em cada papila gustativa para sentir um sabor. Uma bela e grande lasanha serviu de almoço. Dividimos a lasanha na metade e, como não comemos tudo, tratamos de realizar um simples feitiço pra guardar os restos pro jantar.

Visitamos vários pontos turísticos da Cidade Luz. Quem não nos conhecesse, poderia pensar que éramos um casal de namorados, pois ríamos sempre um do outro, e sempre andávamos juntos. O sol começou a baixar e estávamos cansados de tanto caminhar. Procuramos alguma pousada barata (mais difícil de achar do que o restaurante), e encontramos um pequeno motel. A ânsia de economizar o dinheiro e o cansaço nos fizeram ignorar o cheiro de sexo do quarto. Pelo menos, até que começamos a beber.

A primeira bebida que pegamos foi Whisky. Viramos a garrafa em poucos minutos. E já estávamos tontos demais pra ficar de pé, preferimos ficar deitados na pequena cama de casal, enquanto íamos para a Tequila. Coloquei um pouco de sal no dorso da mão, ensinando Rony a beber aquela bebida trouxa. Não tenho certeza se Rony aprendeu, ou se estava bêbado o suficiente pra apenas seguir o que eu fazia. Vocês podem pensar que não, mas tínhamos feito dezoito anos muito recentemente, e não tínhamos muita resistência à bebida alcoólica.

Chegamos ao final da garrafa de Tequila, e Rony montou em cima de mim. Estava bem acordado mas, assim como eu, visivelmente alterado. Começou a disparar beijos em meu rosto, e coloquei a garrafa no criado-mudo que já tinha duas garrafas vazias de Whisky, e uma garrafa cheia de vinho. Comecei a rir, e ele também.

_ Por que não - perguntou Rony, rindo.

_ Estamos aqui pra viver a vida, não é mesmo?

Taquei-lhe um beijo na boca. Foi estranho, sentir uma barba no lugar da pele lisa de Gina. Ele fechou os olhos, talvez pra aproveitar o momento ao invés de fazer comparações idiotas com Hermione. Eu fiz o mesmo. A boca dele saiu da minha e pude respirar, por pouco tempo. Senti a ereção dele no meu pênis. Eu não estava excitado, mas estava gostando de todo aquele clima 'proibido'. A boca dele foi em direção ao meu pescoço, e dei graças a Deus por ninguém nos conhecer na França. Assim, poderia sair na rua sem culpa com aquela mancha vermelha no pescoço.

Levei minha mão à calça dele, e fiquei massageando seu pênis durante alguns minutos, por cima da calça. Depois disso, ele tirou minha calça, e eu tirei a dele. Estávamos no clima, e eu já sentia minha ereção incomodando na cueca. Ele também percebeu. Tirou minha cueca e passou a fazer oral em mim.

Posso confessar que perdi a minha virgindade com outro homem. Será que, como dizem, a diferença entre a amizade e o amor estava só no sexo? Se sim, minha relação com ele acabava de subir a outro patamar. Mas acho que ainda faltava alguma coisa para ele ter o mesmo apreço que tinha por Hermione, por mim. E eu, com Gina. Acabei ficando tranquilo em pensar que era só o clima de curtição daquela viagem, de experimentar coisas novas e desconhecidas.

Perdido no prazer e nos meus pensamentos, eu gemia cada vez mais alto. Não sei se Rony já tinha feito aquilo, mas demonstrava bastante experiência ao passar a língua em lugares que me davam um prazer inigualável. Enquanto me remexia para penetrar mais fundo a boca dele, senti um dedo 'babado' no meio da minha bunda. Foi desconfortável, mas depois passou a incrementar o prazer que Rony me proporcionava na frente. O vai-e-vem era legal. O segundo dedo entrou e eu ignorei a dor, pensando apenas no prazer que estava sentindo.

Rony parou de me chupar e me colocou de lado. Afastou um pouco minhas nádegas e posicionou seu pênis. Não teve gentileza: tratou de empurrar tudo de uma vez. Mas foi compreensivo em esperar até eu me recuperar do susto e da dor. As estocadas foram lentas e profundas, e Rony fazia um ótimo trabalho me masturbando, enquanto eu só me preocupava em extrair o prazer dos dois lados. Por fim, as estocadas iam cada vez mais rápidas. Eu não estava no meu ápice, mas ele gozou logo dentro de mim. Rony foi pra minha frente e continuou o oral, até que gozei na boca dele.

Ele me beijou mais uma vez, e pude sentir o gosto do meu próprio sêmen.

Foi estranho, mas não foi ruim. Divertido, até. Rony começou a rir depois do beijo, e dormiu de conchinha comigo, com seu pênis no meio das minhas nádegas. A garrafa de vinho poderia ficar pra outro dia, quando estivéssemos com vontade de cometer loucuras novamente. Me entreguei ao mundo de Morpheus, enroscado nos braços de meu melhor amigo.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, esse capítulo foi rápido porque já estava pronto, mas não sei quando vou ter tempo de fazer o próximo. Qual será a reação de Rony ao saber que Harry o fez de escravo sexual enquanto estava bêbado? Qual será o próximo destino de nossos protagonistas? Sexta no Globo Repórter Mandem reviews para o autor continuar esse texto, principalmente vocês que leram a história e não mandaram review no primeiro capítulo (pensa que não sei Ò.ó temos estatísticas aqui :P)! Estou lendo todas :P


	3. Chapter 3

Dia 3

Meus olhos não queriam abrir. Sentia uma sensação gostosa no meu corpo, mas não sabia explicar. Eu também estava 'assado', se é que me entendem. Eu estava pelado, e tinha gotas de sêmen nos lençóis e em mim. Com muito esforço, descolei as pálpebras, e vi um vulto avermelhado distante. Tateei o criado mudo e senti várias garrafas vazias de vidro. Achei meus óculos e os coloquei. Constatei que o vulto avermelhado era, na verdade, o punhado de cabelos de Rony. Lembrei da nossa noite, e a dor de cabeça atacou com tudo.

_ Porra - resmunguei. Coloquei a mão na testa. Rony olhou pra mim assustado.

_ A sua cicatriz tá doendo? - perguntou, nervoso. Comecei a rir.

_ Claro que não, bobo. É só a ressaca. - dessa vez, ele riu.

_ Harry, escute...

_ Eu sei, eu sei. A culpa foi da bebida. Eu digo o mesmo! Pelo menos, estamos sozinhos pra poder fazer essas coisas despreocupados. - Rony não falou uma palavra. Ele já estava vestido, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta.

_ Puta que pariu, Rony! Eu _tô_ com dor de cabeça! - gritei, resmungando. Recolhi a garrafa de vinho e qualquer coisa que pudesse ter sido deixada por nós no quarto. Tomei banho - água morna, relaxante, quem diria que aquele lugar ia ter uma ducha tão gostosa - e vesti a roupa do dia anterior. Saí apressado a fim de encontrar Rony, e bati a porta com força, mas ele estava bem do lado da porta.

_ Para a sua informação, também estou com uma baita ressaca. - resmungou ele.

_ Aqui se faz, aqui se paga! - comecei a rir. Ele não riu. - Já disse que não precisa se culpar de nada. Sério! - acrescentei, quando ele fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. - Ou você está se sentindo culpado por que gostou?

_ Se lembra que você deu a sugestão de procurarmos Beauxbatons na França? Que tal fazermos isso hoje? - percebi que ele queria mudar de assunto. Achei engraçado, internamente. Quem sabe ele _tinha gostado_? Porque, sinceramente, eu tinha me _amarrado_... Não foi como quando eu beijava Gina. Foi tão bom quanto, mas diferente. Quem sabe, eu fosse bissexual e não sabia? Que sabe, _Rony fosse_... Comecei a rir disfarçadamente. Olhei pra ele. _Tadinho_... Ouvi um estralar de dedos bem na minha frente. - Harry? Tá bem?

_ Sim, sim. Ao norte de Cannes. - Rony me olhou confuso. - Perto do Mar Mediterrâneo. - Rony me olhou mais confuso ainda. E percebi que, durante os sete anos que convivi com ele, nunca perguntei como era feita a educação de matérias trouxas, como Matemática e Geografia, aos bruxos antes de entrarem em Hogwarts. - É um pouco longe daqui. Acho que a gente consegue chegar ainda hoje, se nos apressarmos. Precisamos levar comida...

_ Se precisamos nos apressar, podemos conjurar algo no caminho... - Rony falou, inocentemente. Fiz uma cara falsa de indignação.

_ Você é retardado? Onde estava durante as aulas de Transfiguração? Ficava olhando pra Hermione, né? Primeira Lei de Gamp, Rony... Comida não pode ser produzida do nada. A não ser que você tenha inventado algo que eu não...

_ A aluna genial do grupo era a Hermione, lembra? - ele disse, rindo. Percebi que fiz uma boa escolha ao falar que ele se interessava pela Hermione. Rony não lidaria bem com a história de 'gostar de homens' ou 'gostar dos dois lados'.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Graças à _genial_ e incômoda lei do digníssimo senhor Gamp, tivemos que gastar algumas libras (que eram, felizmente, aceitas no lugar do euro na França) para comprar almoço e alguma carne para a janta. Entramos numa ruela deserta de Paris, e tiramos as vassouras da bolsinha de contas. Eu olhei bem e percebi - claro - que eu teria que montar no cabo da vassoura.

_ Rony, não vai dar pra montar. - ele me olhou com uma cara confusa. - Eu _tô_ assado. - Acho que tinha entendido o que eu queria dizer.

_ Não sei do que você tá falando.

_ Pois sabe sim. PORQUE FOI O SEU PÊNIS QUE FEZ ISSO. - Ele corou muito, e eu fiquei satisfeito. - Pare de agir como uma criança e assuma seus atos! Fez e gostou, porque, se não tivesse gostado, a cama não estaria cheia de sêmen. - Ele corou mais ainda, e ficou mais fofo. Eu estava gostando, e achando engraçado - Você está na França, sem preocupações, apenas curtindo!

_ Eu, definitivamente, não estou apaixonado por você. Nada mudou, sabe? E é até melhor assim.

_ Eu sei que nada mudou. Pra mim também não. Não estou pedindo pra que você se apaixone comigo, casemos e adotemos vários filhos. Apenas aproveite, sem preocupações.

_ Fica tudo entre a gente?

_ Fica. Claro que fica, Rony.

_ Então trate de montar na vassoura, porque eu não vou te levar no colo até o sul da França.

Eu ri. Pronto, agora ele estava desimpedido, assim como eu quando comecei essa viagem. Coloquei um paninho no lugar da vassoura onde eu ia montar, e gemi quando sentei. Um gemido de dor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A partir daqui, a história passa a ser monótona. Fizemos sexo algumas vezes, sem o efeito da bebida. Nunca fizemos juras de amor, mas acho que nossa amizade ficou mais forte quando passamos a compartilhar a mais profunda intimidade. Ah! Achamos Beauxbatons, o castelo é lindo e, realmente, possuem esculturas de gelo (embora o lugar seja bastante quente, em uma ilha escondida no litoral sudeste da França).

A viagem, ao todo, durou duas semanas. Passamos por mais alguns países, como a Espanha, Portugal, Suíca, Áustria, Alemanha e Dinamarca. Cada um possuía inspirações para uma peripécia diferente.

Voltamos à Inglaterra. Como prometido, não comentamos uma palavra sobre as partes picantes da viagem. Rony continuou namorando Hermione e eu, Gina. Estávamos felizes com nossos relacionamentos e, confesso, não senti tanta falta das noites com Rony. Não é que eu não tenha gostado, simplesmente não eram necessárias. Como eu disse, foi só _curtição_.

* * *

**N/A:** Então... Como tenho alguns projetos para essa história, pretendo deixa-la neste ponto e transformá-la em base para algumas oneshots que já estão a caminho. Agradeço às reviews recebidas nos capítulos anteriores, e espero receber mais reviews neste capítulo (eu sei que está pequeno, mas o motivo foi explicado xD), principalmente daquelas pessoas que fazem o favor de ler a história e não deixam nenhum comentário (sim, sim, e tem muitas viu... Mais de 50 :P). Enfim, é isso \õ/ Aceito críticas e sugestões!

**N/A 2: **Ah, além de reviews, aceito que favoritem a história e o autor que vos digita :D Motiva do mesmo jeito, embora eu queira minhas reviews :P


End file.
